


Splish, Splash, Oh Yes I'm In Love.

by marauder5sos



Series: Minty Fic Week! [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monty and Miller are just so in love, Pool Party, Raven decides to make a bbq, so obviously to use it she throws a pool party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINTY WEEK DAY 5: POOL PARTY!Au</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven is hosting a pool party after she made her own BBQ and wanted to use it and basically Monty and Miller realise how in love with each other they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish, Splash, Oh Yes I'm In Love.

It’s a nice summer day and everyone is relaxing at Raven, Clarke and Octavia’s house for a pool party and barbecue, everyone except for Monty and Miller.

“Nate! Don’t forget the dip!”

Rushing out of the kitchen into the hallway, Miller grumbled back to Monty who was still in their room, “yes I’ve got the dip, I just put it in the esky. Can you believe how hot it is? I can’t even wear my beanie!”

Calling out from their room Monty replied, “you need to let it go sometimes, you’ll live.”

Chuckling to himself, Miller was checking that they had everything when Monty walked out wearing a singlet and a snapback facing backwards over his shock of black hair.

“Looking good Green,” Miller quips as he leers teasingly at his partner.

“Not so bad yourself Miller,” Monty grins as he grabs the bags then continues, “Now c’mon, we’re nearly half an hour late.”

“Monty, we live a good five minutes drive away from their house.”

“We’re still half an hour late!”

With Monty ushering him out of the door to the car, Miller smiled fondly as his whirlwind of a boyfriend rushed around putting the bags and esky in the car and after they were finally belted in, Miller put the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the party.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Walking through the back gate, Miller set their belongings down under the patio, pulled off his shirt, and proceeded to jump in the pool joining Maya, Bellamy, Lincoln, Murphy and Monroe, while Monty goes to stand with Jasper, Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Harper.

“Just look at those curls,” Clarke sighed as she sipped her beer, “I love those curls, they’re so nice to play with.”

Octavia pretended to gag, “Clarke, that is my brother, I really don’t need to know how much you love his curls.”

Clarke snorted, “Oh please, we always sit here and listen to you going on about Lincoln.”

“Well yeah, but Lincoln isn’t anyone’s sibling.”

Clarke nodded in acknowledgment, “That’s true,” and turning to nudge Harper with her elbow she winked, “How are you and Monroe doing?”

Jumping slightly, Harper’s eyes widened, “Me and Monroe? Good. Mmhmm, we’re good.”  
Monty frowned, “Harp are you okay? You’re acting weird.”

Glancing at Monroe in the pool who was trying to dunk Murphy, she drew everyone in closer and pulled Jasper so he was listening instead of watching Maya, “What I’m about to tell you is a secret, so when we both tell you all, you have to act surprised.”

After everyone nodded Harper continued softly, “We’re moving in together.”

“Harper that’s great!” Raven exclaimed as quietly as she could.

“And we’re getting a dog.”

“Oh my god,” Jaspers face lit up, “Can I baby sit? How old will the dog be? Can I name him? Or is it a she? What breed are they?”

“Jas,” Octavia said wearily 

“Yeah Octavia?”

“Shut up.”

“Noted.”

As Raven pulled Jasper, Harper and Octavia away to look at the new BBQ that she’d made for the occasion, Clarke and Monty sat on the deck chairs and watched their boyfriends as they played pool volleyball.

“So how are you and Miller?”

Monty watched as Miller did an impressive spike as he answered, “Nate and I are good, really good actually,” and thinking for a moment, he paused before continuing, “It’s weird.”

Clarke looked at him with her oversized sunglasses perched on her nose, “What’s weird?”

Monty smiled, “That everything is amazing. Like sure, we argue over little stuff from time to time, but we don’t make the same mistake twice and it makes us stronger ya know?”

Nodding in understanding, Clarke smiled and answered, “As long as you’re both happy, even though I’ve known Miller since we were in grade one, you’re still one of my best friends too okay?”

Feeling lighthearted, Monty smiled happily, “Yeah okay Clarke, okay.”

As a shadow passed across Monty’s face, he looked up to see Miller sauntering over towards him, still wet from the pool. Almost as if he knew what Miller was going to do, Monty’s eyes widened, “Nate, Nate don’t,” he said warningly, “Nathan Miller don’t you dare-,” before Miller plopped himself down on top of Monty and pulled the snapback off of his head.

“Thanks,” Monty said dryly, “Now I’m all wet.”

Miller grinned, “That was the plan.”

Arching his neck up, Monty kissed his boyfriend on the lips before reclining back on the deck chair with his hands behind his head, “You’re lucky you’re cute, it makes it too hard for me to be mad at you.”

“Damn right I’m cute,” and as he put all his body weight onto Monty who tucked his chin on Millers head, Monroe walked past holding her phone, “Say cheese!” and promptly took a photo of the two cuddling without waiting for them to pose.

“Monroe why,” Monty groaned as he tightened his grip around Miller.

“Because not only are you two super cute individuals, you’re a super cute couple, and that needs to be documented.”

“I hate you.”

Grinning as she walked away, she called out, “No you don’t!”

Rolling his eyes, Monty tilted his head back as the sun bathed him and Miller in light. Stroking Millers back with his thumbs, Monty reflected on the past four years with him, and looking at Miller, seeing him lit up and practically glowing from the sun as he dozed on Monty, made him smile at how much his life had improved since he realised that he loved him.

“Nate,” he said softly.

“Yeeah T?” 

“You know I love you right?”

Propping up on his elbows so he could see Monty’s face, Miller replied, “Yeah I know. I love you too. A lot.”

Frowning slightly he asked, “T, what’s this about?”

Lowering his voice even more he looked directly into Millers eyes, “Marry me.”

Miller’s eyes widened and his face went slack for a moment before replying, “Is this real?”

“This is real. I was just looking at you and thinking about the past, and I love you so much I just decided we should get married.”

As he started nodding, Miller lent down to kiss Monty slower and deeper and after a moment, they broke apart, “So will you marry me?”

Staring down at Monty Green, the person who has been there for all his happy moments and sad moments, Miller let a smile envelop is face and as he lent down again to kiss him once more, he whispered against Monty’s lips.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Any reviews/kudos would mean the world to me, hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
